


Too Long Apart (trad fr)

by LeTraducteur



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fix-It, M/M, Reunion
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: Le coin des ses yeux portant toute la fatigue du monde se plissent avec la courbure de sa bouche. "Je t’attendais. Je pouvais te sentir même si nous étions tant éloignés."
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Kudos: 6





	Too Long Apart (trad fr)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/gifts).
  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle). Log in to view. 



> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.  
> Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.  
> -  
> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> j_gabrielle tumblr : [randomingoftherandomness](https://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/)

"T’en as mis du temps," dit Luke. Le coin des ses yeux portant toute la fatigue du monde se plissent avec la courbure de sa bouche. "Je t’attendais. Je pouvais te sentir même si nous étions tant éloignés."

Han souffle. "C’est la faute à qui maintenant, hein ? Courir sans raison à l’autre bout de l’univers."

Luke baisse la tête, et en un instant, Han se retrouve dans une autre vie où les sourires et les rires venaient simplement et rien n’importait plus que la prochaine aventure.

"Je suis désolé."

Han soupire, glissant sa main dans celle de Luke, il la porte à ses lèvres. "Moi aussi."

Ils se tournent au son de Chewie. Le vent sur la côté fouette sa fourrure et les habits sur le dos de Rey. Ils la regardent silencieusement, chaque homme méditant.

"Qu’est-ce qui se passe maintenant ?"

Luke regarde vers le ciel, lugubre. "On a du boulot à faire."

**Author's Note:**

> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> j_gabrielle tumblr : [randomingoftherandomness](https://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/)


End file.
